sinsdistantstarsfandomcom-20200215-history
TEC Ships and Structures
While the vast majority of structures and ships remained the same, TEC factions that moved to the Distant stars did fill in a few gaps. They also made many modifications to the subsystems of all of their capital ships. Structures or ships in GREEN are additions made in the mod. Logistical Structures These structures produce income and resources, build your fleet, and allow you to expand your research, trade, and general influence throughout the galaxy. They have no special abilities what so ever. Neutral Logistic Structures Neutral structures are capturable and invulnerable. There are neutral Metal Extractors, Crystal Extractors, Trade Ports, and Trade Starbases. Tactical Structures These structures primarily provide static defenses for the gravity well. Some, however, offer up offensive capabilities and support your fleet in defeating your foes. Special Abilities Gauss Defense Platform - Meson Bolt Cannon cooldown 40 range 8000 Duration 60 Damage 175 Armor -3 Repair Platform - Repair - antimatter cost 20 cooldown 6 range 12000 duration 10 repaired/sec 20.0*30.0*40.0 Phase Jump Inhibitor - Phase Jump Disruption range 35000 phase jump charge up rate -1100% - Tachyon Disruption Duration 30 Damage 10 Phase jump Speed -50% Ability Cooldown rate -20% Shield Generator - Bombardment damage reduction Proximity Mine - Phasic Cloaking - Detonate cooldown 1 range 2000 damage 1470 * 1785 * 2100 Orbital Defense Control - Targeting Control range 10000 * 13500 * 18000, max targets 10 * 20 * 30, Damage retaliation -50% * -75% * -100%, Damage 20 * 25 * 30, Damage 60 * 75 * 90 Frigates Frigates are the core vessel of any fleet. They have broad duties and are therefor some of the most common ships around Special Abilities Scout - Explore - Probe cooldown 100*120 range 18000 Duration 600*900 - Timed Explosives cooldown 900 range 200 duration 15 enemy damage reduction -50% damage 1200 - Infallible Jump Drive jump interference immune - Reveal mines cooldown 2 range 7500 Cobalt Light Frigate - Sabotage Reactor antimatter 25 cooldown 3 range 6000 duration 15 damage 100 Abilities disabled Javalis LRM Frigate - cooldown 60 range 1200 max targets 6 damage 10 (area of effect damage) Krosov Seige Frigate - Heavy Fallout cooldown 15 range 4000 duration 360 Pop growth rate -8% Colony - Colonize anti 90 cooldown 120 range 5000 - Send Crew - anti 40 Cooldown 60 Range 1000 Cruisers Cruiser are larger then frigates and generally take on more specialized roles. This specialization makes them powerful, though less numerous then frigates because of their inability to fill multiple roles. Special Abilities Neruda Envoy - Diplomatic Immunity cooldown 90 duration 30 - Goodwill boosts relations - Settlers cooldown 180 duration 60 Relationship +0.10 Pop growth rate +300% - Worthy Cause cooldown 30 range 500 credits earned +60 - Arbitrate Tariff cooldown 180 range 2000 duration 60 trade income +50% Kodiak Heavy Cruiser - Intercept cooldown 60 duration 8 max speed +200% acceleration +800% Cielo Command Cruiser - Embolden Antimatter cost 50 cooldown 2 range 4000 duration 60 shields restore/sec 2.5 wep cooldown +10% - Designate Target antimatter 100 cooldown 45 range 9000 duration 60 enemy damage reduction -40% Hoshiko Robotics Cruiser - Repair Drones antimatter 50 cooldown 3 range 3000 duration 15 hull repair/sec 20 - Demolition Bots antimatter cost 100 cooldown 3 range 3000 duration 60 weapons disabled damage 75 max speed -200% acceleration -200% Raloz Heavy Constructor - Construct Starbase $1000 O100 C125 Cooldown 10 Range 1000 Capital Ships The largest ships in a fleet. These behemoths pack a lot of firepower and are tough as nails. They're usually the centerpieces to the fleet and a primary target of the enemy.. Experience Points Level 1 = 0 Level 2 = 200 Level 3 = 500 Level 4 = 900 Level 5 = 1500 Level 6 = 2300 Level 7 = 3300 Level 8 = 4500 Level 9 = 6000 Level 10 = 7800 Special Abilities Capital Ship Strike Craft Squadrons Strike Craft Fighter Hull 50 Armor 2 AutoCannon 2 Bomber hull 65 Armor 4 Missile 5 Elite Fighter Hull 75 armor 3 AutoCannon Damage 2 Elite Bomber hull 97 armor 6 Missile damage 7 EWS Bomber hull 65 armor 4 missile damage 1 special Targeting Disruption Gunship hull 80 armor 6 autocannon damage 8 special Defensive Screen Special Abilities Targeting Disruption cooldown 25 range 1500 * 4250 * 7000 duration 20 effect enemy wep range -25% * -30% * -40% hit chance -15% * -20% * -30% Defensive Screen Cooldown 10 Range 1500 Duration 7 damage output -15% Civilian Craft and Other Structures Missile Battery - Hull 750*1000*1250 Shields 120*140*160 Armor 3*4*5 Missiles 26*36*46 LEV Construction Frigate - Hull 850 Armor 0 Trade Ship - Hull 2000 Armor 0 Refinery Ship - Hull 2000 Armor 0 Special Abilities Construction Frigate - Construction Range 60 Fortified Civilian Ships - Hull Points Repaired 100 * 200, Armor 2 * 4 Argonev Starbase Hull 3000 Armor 6 Shields 2000 Antimatter 0 Laser Damage 117 Upgrades Abilities Jump Destabilization - hull points lost 30% antimatter removed 10% Resupply I - Antimatter cost 100 Cooldown 105, Range 10000, Duration 60, Antimatter restored per second 2.5, Hull repaired per second 7.5 Resupply II - Antimatter cost 100, Cooldown 105, Range 10000, Duration 60, Antimatter restored per second 4.2, Hull repaiered per second 15.0 Last Resort I - Cooldown 60 Range 8000, Damage 4000 Last Resort II - Range 12000, Damage 8000